A multi-router network may be characterized as a network having a plurality of routers connected together and arranged in a logical hierarchy. With the launch of new services, such as but not limited to home security, IP video, Smart Grid, etc., and more consumer devices, such as but not limited to televisions, mobile phones, appliances, etc., being configured with routers, multi-router networks are becoming more prevalent. Multi-router networks require multiple routers to communicate with each other over network links, the establishment of messaging protocols, hierarchical relationships, address assignments, prefix delegations, security measures, backup capabilities and a potential number of additional functional capabilities in order to properly and securely govern network communications. As the prevalence of such multi-router networks continues to grow, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates a need to facilitate configuring routers to operate in such a complex environment.
As home networks grow in complexity and scale, it may become more common for users to make mistakes when physically connecting router interfaces together to form the multi-router network. There are various loops and improper connections that can occur when router interfaces are improperly connected, which may vary depending on the logical hierarchy of the multi-router network. An up-interface-to-up-interface connection error may occur when an up interface, also commonly referred to as a wide area network (WAN) interface or uplink port/connection, is connected to an up interface of another router on a common link. A-down-interface-to-down-interface connection error may occur when a down interface, also commonly referred to as a local area network (LAN) interface or downlink port/connection, is connected to a down interface of another router on a common link. Accordingly, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates a need to ameliorate inter-router connection mistakes.